


Temper

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, another rant of feelings, sorry erika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was such an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> I really lost my temper today, and I did something I'm now regretting. So have another rant fic.

He had snapped. Hinata had snapped, and now Komaeda was hurt. Maybe even beyond repair. Hinata didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't want for it to happen. Whenever he became overly aggressive, or nasty, when he wanted to find the nearest china plate and smash it to pieces, he never knew what to do. He didn't know how to calm down. And now he had hurt Komaeda.

What was he going to do? He couldn't live without him. He _needed_ Komaeda more than anything. He _loved_ Komaeda. But now he had ruined that, all because he lost his temper. All because of an over reaction over the stupidest little thing. Komaeda was right; he was such an idiot.

Tears began to surface; tears filled to the brim with rage and frustration, all directed to himself. How could he have let this happen? Why did he let this happen? He could've easily stopped himself. He could've just walked away and not said anything. But he didn't. His feelings got the best of him, and he snapped. And now Komaeda was hurt because of him. What could he do to make it up to him? He didn't know. And now he was too scared to ask. Komaeda probably hated him now. Hated him, hated him, hated him...

Why did this have to happen? He didn't want this. More than anything, he didn't want this. He felt himself shrinking, the ache in his heart numbing his senses.

Hinata was such an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Erika. I didn't mean to lose my cool.


End file.
